Trozos de cielo
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para jeuxatrois. Post-series. Keith/Ivan/Cis. El amor no tiene distinción de edad, género, raza o tiempo. Eso incluye a cierto héroe optimista y a sus dos personas más queridas, un robot y un joven menor que él. El amor es para todos, sean dos o tres.
1. Primavera

**Claim: **Keith Goodman/Ivan Karelin/Cis  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Digamos que a Cis la repararon (?  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Estaciones  
><strong>Tema: <strong>01. Primavera

* * *

><p>Cis observa con su habitual frialdad el plato con un contenido extraño frente a ella, brillando y despidiendo humo conforme se enfría. Enfrente de ella, Ivan hace lo mismo, aunque su rostro no muestra indiferencia, sino una vaga sonrisa que ella no puede entender, pues no encuentra lo divertido en el extraño guisado que Keith ha servido en la mesa, uno para todos, incluído su perro, John. Huevos fritos o algo así.<p>

—¡Coman! —pide el hombre, la sonrisa en sus facciones, tan cálida y misteriosa para ella como lo ha sido siempre, desde que tiene memoria, desde que su creador la reparó—. ¡Buen provecho y que aproveche!

La sonrisa del hombre llamado Ivan también se ensancha ante la visión de Keith e incluso en su rostro salen dos manchitas de color rojo en sus pómulos, cuando toma el tenedor y el pan para seguir el ejemplo del otro, muy ocupado murmurando entre dientes lo bien que hace un buen desayuno antes de ir a trabajar. Ella, por supuesto, no toca su plato, aunque no porque no lo haya intentado antes, coaccionada por el rubio, sino más bien porque ya se ha demostrado miles de veces que el -desayuno- es innecesario para su sistema, compuesto de cables y aceites, de circuitos y maquinaria.

—Lo siento —las palabras suenan indiferentes cuando escapan de sus labios, pero algo (su sistema, tal vez) le ha indicado que es el mejor momento para decirlas, cuando Keith deja su tenedor suspendido en el aire para mirarla, un poco decepcionado y triste de que no coma su desayuno especial, el que lo reconforta todos los días.

—¡No te preocupes! —la voz jocosa del rubio hiende la quietud de la mañana, con los rayos rojizos del sol colándose por las ventanas del apartamento, tan cálido y tan diferente del lugar donde la tenían almacenada antes, lleno de oscuridad y frialdad—. ¡No tiene importancia! —es lo que siempre dice y también ambos saben que es lo que siempre dirá, pues nunca deja de servirle el desayuno con la esperanza de que ella lo tome alguna vez.

—Sí —responde ella y su silencio mecánico no es interrumpido ni siquiera por la atenta mirada de Ivan sobre ella, quien, se da cuenta, tiene el plato casi vacío, comiéndose muy diligentemente el desayuno que ya es rutina cada día, a pesar de que a veces lo ve con comida de empaques cilíndricos, como pequeños cables olorosos y dorados, que él le ha dicho se llaman ramen.

Keith, por su parte, ya se ha terminado la parte blanca de su huevo frito y en el silencio más absoluto los mira tratando de encontrar algo qué decir para romper la atmósfera, nada adecuada para ese primer día de la primavera, que lo ha contagiado de todo ánimos y sonrisas.

Cis lo observa inclinarse sin quitarles la vista de encima a ambos, el plato tintinea cuando su pecho lo mueve de su lugar y luego el sonido es seguido por otro como de succión, que logra sin dudas su cometido, pues Ivan parece divertido por cómo sonríe y ella se ha quedado estupefacta, como ya es costumbre, admirando esa extraña forma de comer.

—¡Vayamos a dar un paseo por el parque esa tarde! —sugiere el ex-Rey de los Héroes cuando se incorpora, las mejillas y la boca manchadas de la yema del huevo, tan amarillo como su cabello. Ofrece un aspecto muy cómico y también infantil, Cis lo asocia inmediatamente con las sonrisas de los niños en el parque cuando pasan, riendo sin parar.

_El parque._ No tiene muchos recuerdos de ese lugar pero sabe que es significativo para todos. _El parque..._ Los árboles, las personas, la vista, que según Keith es muy hermosa.

—Sí —responde ella con voz átona, provocando la sorpresa en todos los presentes, misma que luego se transforma en entusiasmo en el rostro de Keith y en calmada resignación en las facciones de Ivan.

Es primavera, después de todo, recuerda ella, con ayuda de una vieja conversación con los hombres, mientras veían en la televisión un documental sobre animales. Y la primavera es para salir a divertirse con las personas que quieres, sean estas dos o sólo una. O bueno, eso le ha dicho Keith, aunque como siempre, ella no entiende a qué se refiere, ni aún siendo un androide súper avanzado.


	2. Verano

**Claim: **Keith Goodman/Ivan Karelin/Cis  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Digamos que a Cis la repararon (?  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Estaciones  
><strong>Tema: <strong>02. Verano

* * *

><p>Las risas y los ladridos se entremezclan en una curiosa sinfonía que hace a Ivan reírse mientras se coloca unos pantalones cortos y una camisa de tirantes negra, muy dispuesto a ensuciarse un poco. Con el verano no sólo llega el calor asfixiante que lo hace sentirse como un pollo rostizado dentro de su traje, sino también otras cosas mucho más divertidas, como los potes de helados para acompañar una buena película o incluso bañar a John. No es que nunca lo bañen, si algo Keith quiere más que a su vida es a su mascota, pero siempre es más divertido en verano, pues les permite unirse a la fiesta acuática, mojarse tanto como el resignado animal, salpicar un poco aquí y allá.<p>

Y es el primer día de verano, es el primer baño de John con los humanos. El perro mueve la cola con entusiasmo mientras está en el baño con Keith acariciándolo cada poco y hablándole, aunque cuando Ivan se asoma para ver cómo está el panorama no encuentre nada diferente a John siendo el amo y a Keith un poco resignado.

—¡John, calma, John! —el animal puede intuir el destino que le espera cuando Ivan se sienta frente a él en un pequeño banquito dispuesto en el baño, donde todos apretujados son mirados por Cis desde la puerta, pues nunca ha querido acercarse por temor a que sus circuitos se dañen.

A John en realidad le encanta bañarse, pero casi siempre sucede lo mismo nada más lo introducen en el baño, de azulejos brillantes y con regadera integrada, que parece brillar bajo la luz del foco. John siempre juega antes de bañarse, John siempre trata de arrastrarlos hacia el agua junto con él, llenarles el rostro de jabón y de potentes ladridos. Es todo un juego para él y también para ellos, si Ivan tiene que admitirlo.

El agua está tibia cuando comienzan con la tarea, tibia y limpia también cuando el perro decide sacudirse, llenándolos del líquido, de jabón y de burbujas. Huele a perfume. El héroe de Origami no puede dejar de sonreír ante los ojos inquisitivos de Cis, mucho menos ante los intentos frustrados de Keith por hacer que John lo obedezca. Le gustan mucho esos momentos, John, Keith y él. Sabe que el mago del viento no le pertenece enteramente, sabe que su corazón es tan grande para albergarlos a los tres (John también cuenta), pero en instantes como esos se siente un poco más unido a él, no sólo por estar calados hasta los huesos de agua y jabón, ni por las risas o las miradas resignadas al ver que el perro es demasiada competencia para ellos, sino porque están juntos, porque lo ha aceptado apesar de que la tenía a ella, porque no tiene parcialidad hacia ninguno de los dos (aún si todo el mundo lo ve mal), porque los ama (lo ve en sus ojos) e Ivan tiene que contenerse para murmurar que él también, los ama a todos, incluso al revoltoso John.


	3. Otoño

**Claim: **Keith Goodman/Ivan Karelin/Cis  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Digamos que a Cis la repararon (?  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Estaciones  
><strong>Tema: <strong>03. Otoño

* * *

><p>Tiembla cuando un aire helado lo despierta de sus sueños apacibles e inesperados, sólo para encontrarse con un mundo compuesto de luces de colores, algunas brillantes y otras distantes, similares a un mar de estrellas. Siempre que Keith abre los ojos está desorientado y le gusta estarlo, pues poco a poco, con calma, se va habituando y descubriendo las cosas a su alrededor, bañadas por la tibieza del sol, la melancolía del otoño que él nunca ha conocido. Sin embargo, esta vez es diferente y conforme sus ojos se van adaptando a su alrededor, con una mezcla de sopor y felicidad al ver todas las cosas que lo rodean, que componen al mundo y que son tan perfectas, se da cuenta de que no es de día y de que no está en su cama. Lo que ha tomado por un mar de estrellas no es más que las luces de la ciudad y aquella mullida pero calentita superficie es su sofá de color crema, en línea recta a la ventana más cercana, donde las cortinas tiemblan arrastradas por el viento, mismo que también pretende llevarse otras cosas de la habitación.<p>

Una de ellas, por ejemplo es el cabello de Ivan a su lado, quien también duerme pacíficamente, la cabeza sobre su hombro, el control del televisor fuertemente asido entre sus manos, aunque el DVD que habían estado viendo ya se ha acabado y ha dejado tras de sí una pantalla azul, lejana e impersonal. A su derecha está Cis, lo sabe aunque aún no la haya mirado y los recuerdos de esa noche comienzan a aflorar en su mente como fuegos artificiales, brillantes y divertidos, de todos los colores. Ivan insistió en ver una serie nueva que había comprado y todos se sentaron en el sofá a admirar las aventuras de un chico que alegaba poder taladrar la luna por sí mismo y extraños robots por todas partes, en alguna parte él debió de quedarse dormido, así como también Ivan y Cis.

Ivan es cálido y duerme con toda la placidez de un adolescente, tenerlo a su lado lo reconforta sobremanera y sabe, intuye, que de algún modo su presencia lo ha protegido del frío que se cuela por las ventanas abiertas hacia la inmesidad de la ciudad; pero Cis también lo hace feliz pese a carecer de calor corporal, cuando sus ojos se dirigen hacia ella y siguen la trayectoria de su rostro, en donde los ojos permanecen cerrados, le da igual si está fría, porque de cualquier modo siente el calor dentro suyo al mirarla, dormida en esa extraña pose rígida, en algo que ella le ha dicho es llamado "suspensión del sistema".

Se levanta con cuidado, tratando de no despertarlos, con estos pensamientos rondándole en la cabeza como plegarias y cuando se dirige a la ventana para cerrarla, John le sale al paso, para recordarle que él también está ahí y que todos forman una familia.

—Claro que sí, John —afirma Keith en un susurro y el perro le responde con un potente ladrido, con una expresión que hasta casi podría pasar por una sonrisa perruna—. Somos una familia, ¿verdad? Y en las familias se protegen los unos a los otros.

Su vista se pierde unos segundos en la oscuridad salpicada de luces que es la ciudad, en el murmullo de los automóviles, el viento meciendo las hojas para llevárselas a morir muy lejos, a modo que una nueva primavera resurja, con nuevos y vibrantes colores. Luego, se da la vuelta y sonríe, llevándose el dedo índice a los labios, indicándole silencio y discreción a su mejor amigo desde hace años. No quiere despertarlos. En su lugar, se dirige a su habitación y coge una manta, con la cual los cubre a ambos antes de salir, casi de puntitas del lugar.

Tiene un deber para con la ciudad: protegerla, así que se va a patrullar las calles por un rato, esperando que para cuando regrese todos sigan dormidos y él pueda acurrucarse a su lado, como si nada hubiera sucedido.


	4. Invierno

**Claim: **Keith Goodman/Ivan Karelin/Cis  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Digamos que a Cis la repararon (?  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Estaciones  
><strong>Tema: <strong>04. Invierno

* * *

><p>John es el primero en despertarse, alentado por el sonido del viento que golpea las ventanas del apartamento, como si un extraño estuviese tratando de entrar. Sin embargo, ese extraño no es nadie más que el invierno, que la nieve y la Navidad, cuyos colores se extienden por todo Sternbild, incluída la pequeña pieza donde descansa el animal, donde un árbol navideño domina toda la habitación. John se da cuenta de que hay algo diferente en el árbol desde la última vez que lo vio, al cerrar los ojos cuando sus amos fueron a acostarse y la luz de la luna aún se colaba por la ventana, tiñendo cada una de sus ramas de color plateado. A sus pies descansan formas cuadradas de vivos colores, huelen a nuevo y a plástico, y John adivina, por cómo se le hace agua la boca, que también debe de haber comida en alguno de ellos.<p>

El fiel amigo de Keith se levanta de su mullida cama, desperezándose con un movimiento, antes de echar a correr hacia los curiosos paquetes, pues no entiende de dónde han salido, ni mucho menos por qué están ahí. Normalmente Keith no tiene paquetes bajo el árbol, antes, cuando eran dos, se limitaba a darle un gran hueso y un abrazo antes de pasar a otras cosas, antes, cuando no había llegado el humano y la otra persona que no olía como la gente normal. ¿Por qué Keith había tenido la necesidad de esconder su comida por primera vez en su vida? Para averiguarlo, John se puso a ladrar con firmeza, haciendo cabriolas alrededor del árbol, en busca de que su amo se despertara, a pesar de que en el cielo, las luces del amanecer aún parecían difusas y opacas.

—¿Qué sucede, John? —el golden retriever se alegra cuando escucha los pasos de su amigo aproximándose y también otros sonidos, que le alertan de que el otro humano, el más menudo, pero también el que más le gusta además de Keith, también se ha despertado. Por toda respuesta, el perro sigue agitando la cola y ladrando, lo que provoca que una sonrisa se dibuje en los labios del héroe de la ciudad, esa sonrisa que tan bien le conoce desde hace años, aquella que sabe le traerá un regalo, un abrazo o unas palmaditas en la cabeza—. Oh, vaya, ¡has encontrado los regalos, John!

El pronóstico de John se cumple y Keith le regala un abrazo, a lo cual él responde lamiendo su rostro enérgicamente, de manera que así los encuentran Cis e Ivan cuando hacen su aparición en la sala de estar.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —exclama Keith, abriendo los brazos como si quisiera abrazarlos a todos al mismo tiempo, pero en su lugar se dirige hacia los paquetes que le han llamado la atención a John y comienza a repartirlos—. Éste es para Ivan —decepcionado y sorprendido, John se da cuenta de que el envoltorio de vibrantes colores en el cual había olfateado la comida no es para él, mucho menos el abrazo que le regala Keith al joven, que aunque lleva viviendo con ellos casi un año, no puede evitar que sus mejillas se tiñan de color rojo.

—G-gracias, Keith-san —murmura él por toda respuesta y se congela durante algunos segundos bajo la mirada del Rey de los Héroes, azul como el cielo de invierno tras la ventana—. ¿Qu-qué sucede?

—Es tu turno de darle algo a Cis —declara el mayor de los rubios, ante la impaciente mirada de John, que se ha sentado sobre los cuartos traseros, esperando a que alguien le haga caso—. ¡Es un intercambio de regalos!

Ivan asiente mientras busca entre los paquetes, todavía abochornado y sosteniendo su regalo con fuerza, como si temiera que alguien fuese a quitárselo, aunque John no tiene ninguna intención de hacerlo en realidad. El animal observa detenidamente a Cis, quien se ha detenido junto al árbol para observarlo, sin duda recobrando alguna información de su base de datos, con las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo y la vista fija, perdida, como si aquél ritual no significara nada para ella.

—Feliz Navidad —dice Ivan, tras encontrar el paquete correcto y tenderselo a la mujer, que se queda inmóvil tras su abrazo, en el cual hasta Keith participa.

—Gracias —responde mecánicamente, pero han tenido el tiempo suficiente para acostumbrarse a ello y John ya no ladra cada vez que la escucha.

—Bueno, ahora sólo falta el mío —Keith le pone el último de los paquetes a Cis en los brazos, mientras John piensa que en realidad falta el suyo. La mujer se queda estática durante algunos segundos, mirando alternativamente el regalo y al hombre, antes de dárselo con la misma voz monocorde de siempre, que por supuesto, no parece importarle a Keith Goodman, quien la envuelve en un abrazo y en miles de—: ¡Gracias y de nuevo, gracias!

La extraña ceremonia de la cual nunca había sido John partícipe parece terminar tras esta última escena, en la cual todos abren sus regalos para encontrar cosas aún más interesantes que los paquetes en sí, comida y revistas para Ivan, libros y ropa para Cis y para Keith una nueva chaqueta de mezclilla, acompañada de aditamentos navideños. Sin embargo, John no quiere darla por terminada hasta que no haya recibido su regalo y de nuevo ladrando, exige la atención de sus amos, que se sonríen los unos a los otros, felicitándose de nuevo.

—Oh, es verdad, John, ¡falta tu regalo! —Keith se ha puesto su chamarra nueva sobre el pijama y las orejas de reno y la barba falsa también, dándole un aspecto de lo más cómico, que hace reír a Ivan y parpadear a Cis, pero que para John no significan nada, no mientras se abalanza contra él para obtener un poco de su atención—. Para ti tengo algo muy especial, pero tenemos que conseguirlo fuera, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Voy a cambiarme!

John observa cómo todos sus amos desaparecen en sus respectivas habitaciones, dejando tras de sí reflejos dorados y plateados cuando el sol, ahora cada vez más grande y más lleno, les sonríe por la ventana, acariciando sus cabellos y la piel que queda fuera de las pijamas, pies descalzos en la superficie de madera pulida. Se muere por ir a dar un paseo y ver cuál será su regalo. Y si ve que alguien mira extraño a Keith, Cis e Ivan, si alguien se atreve a arruinar ese día perfecto, no se contendrá de ladrar para acallarlos, a todos ellos quienes cuchichean en contra de su familia, a todos ellos que no entienden el valor de sus lazos, familia, amor y claro, para él, un buen hueso.

**FIN**


End file.
